benny_hillfandomcom-20200214-history
Benny Hill Songs and Ballads
This page holds a complete list of songs, ballads, monologues and poems performed by Benny Hill through the course of "The Benny Hill Show." A * Air Travel from Down Memory Lane * An American In Britain from The Common Market Square Dance * Anne Marie from The European Song Contest and Holding Out For A Hero * At The Streaker's Ball from A Packed Program B * The Ballad Of Diaper Dan from Great British Dancing Finals * Beach of St. Tropez from Fun in the Kitchen * The Beach of Waikiki from Gavin Blod - The Man and his Music * Benny's Place from Leprechaun TV * Benny the Preacher from The Hot Shoe Show * Bianca Malone from The Bionic Baby * A Briton In Rome from Leprechaun TV * Broken Hearted Lover's Stew from Opportunity's Knocking * Bronco Benny from Club Chicago-Go * Brooklyn Benny from The Halitosis Kid C * Can I Go 'Round Again from Friday Night Fever * Carol from Jackie Wright: Holiday * Christmas Ballad from The Common Market Square Dance * Coconut Milk from Friday Night Fever * Colleen from Tommy Tupper in Tupper-Time * Costa Coco from Carmen D * Dance of Love from Cinema: The Vintage Years * Down on the Farm from A Tribute to the Lower Tidmarsh Volunteer Fire Brigade * Dustbins of Your Mind from Woodstick E * Ernie - The Fastest Milkman In The West in Opportunity's Knocking and "Biography: Benny Hill" * Eskimo Nell from Villain of the Year F * Fad-Eyed Fal from Woodstick * Faith from Film Time at the National Film Theater * Fait, Ope and Carity from Leprechaun TV * Fan and Fufan from Benny's All-Star Finale * Flying South from Top of the Tops * Funny Old World from Cagney and Lacey G * Garden Of Love from The Sound of Frankenstein * Gay Cabellero from Holiday * Girls of the Sousa Bar from Tommy Tupper in Tupper-Time * Golden Days from The Sound of Frankenstein * Go 'Round Again from Friday Night Fever * The Good Book in Coalpits * Gypsy Rock from Fun in the Kitchen H * Harvest of Love from Down Memory Lane * Home For Summer from Scuttle-Vision * Home on Paradise Island from The Monte Carbolic Show I * I'll Never Know from The Herd * I Only Want To Be In Your Band from The Monte Carbolic Show J * Johnny Boy from Butch Cafferty and the Fundance Kid * Jose's Cantina from The Underworld Water Of Jacques Custard * Juanita Bonita Dolores from Is This Your Life L * The Legend of El Paso from The World of Sports * The Lifeguard from Super-Teech * Love from Name That Tune * Lovely Girls From Crete from Big Poppa * Lulu Belle from Jack and Jill M * Maria from WonderGran Meets Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde * Married Life from The South Blank Show N * News Of The Family from Spot Black * New York Benny from Benny Hill's World Tour: New York * The New Vicar from Jack and Jill O * Oh, Zandonna from from Benny's All-Star Finale * The Old Fiddler From Tommy Tupper in Tupper-Time P * Paradise from Super-Teech * Pepy's Diary from Undercover Sanitary Inspector and Pepy's Diary * Poor Prunella from Down Memory Lane and Butch Cafferty and the Fundance Kid * Pretty Greek Girl from Undercover Sanitary Inspector * The Professor from The B-Team R * Rachel from Opportunity's Knocking * Reverend Gray from Undercover Sanitary Inspector S * So Many Girls from Sale of the Half Century * The Sound of Frankenstein from The Sound of Frankenstein * St. Jim Bossom from Fun in the Kitchen * Suitcase on a Train from The Underworld Water Of Jacques Custard T * Ted from The Underworld Water Of Jacques Custard * There's No Place Like Rome from Leprechaun TV U * The Ubangi Girl from Murder on the Oregon Express * Unlucky Luke from Talking Point W * Western Round-Up from The Crook Report * What A World from Forever Love * When I Was A Lad from The Common Market Square Dance * Wild Jack McGraw from The Police Raid in Waterloo Station * Wild Wild Women from Down Memory Lane Category: Lists Category:Songs